finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/Part 4
Willkommen zurück, meine werten Freunde :) Heute dreht sich alles eigentlich rund um Blitzball – DEN Sport in Spira. Ist wie bei uns Fußball oder in Finnland Eishockey. Ich bevorzuge eindeutig Eishockey, aber das bleibt ja jedem selbst überlassen… Gegner werden unterschätzt right|188px Der nächste Halt steht fest: Luca, unser eigentliches Ziel der Reise des Tidus‘. Wakka und Lulu gehen auf dem Schiff nach oben, um sich zu unterhalten, Yuna tut dies bereits mit Blitzballspielern. Geht zur Brücke, den Raum des Steuerrads, und sammelt das Al Bhed-Lexikon 5 ein. Das A ist das deutsche E, wieder ein wenig schlauer ^-^ Geht anschließend zu Yuna, und lasst euch von den Luca Goers beleidigen. Dass Sportler immer solche Angeber sind… Geht anschließend nach oben und belauscht Wakka und Lulu, die planen, Tidus einfach in Luca abzusetzen und nie wieder zurückzukommen. Gar kein so schlechter Plan, aber Babysitter kosten so viel Geld… *hust* wie auch immer, geht wieder runter und auf den Bug… oder das Heck… oder… die größere Seite des Decks und schaut euch mal den Blitzball an. Mit diesem könnt ihr nun den Jekkt-Spezial lernen, eine nette Hilfe in Blitzball-Spielen. Um ihn zu erlernen, müsst ihr mit Datei:X-Knopf.png und der jeweiligen Richtung, die ihr mit dem Analogstick bestimmt, die Kindheitserinnerungen von Tidus verscheuchen. Je nachdem wo sie erscheinen, schnellt ihr hin. Ohne Hand-Augen-Koordination kriegt ihr das nicht hin, also speichert vorher lieber, wenn ihr noch nie zuvor Call of Duty oder andere Spiele gespielt habt, die gute Reflexe benötigen. Denn was am Anfang noch leicht scheint, wird am Ende immer schneller. Zudem habt ihr nur einen Versuch, denn Tidus wird aufgeben, wenn ihr es nicht schafft. left|200px right|100px Habt ihr es geschafft, redet mit Yuna über Jekkt, sodass der nächste Tag anbrechen kann und ihr eine Chance zum Speichern bekommt. Sobald die Sonne wieder scheint, regen sich die Massen in Luca – zahlreiche Menschen sind gekommen, um sich das Blitzball-Turnier anzusehen, sogar berühmte Persönlichkeiten. Die Reporter sind damit beschäftigt, jedes Team vorzustellen und die Besaid Aurochs als Loser darzustellen und das gefällt Tidus gar nicht – er schnappt sich ein Megafon und macht ne klare Ansage: Sie werden gewinnen! Naja, hoffentlich… Auch der Erzprimas Mika soll erscheinen, der ist sowas wie der Oberpräsident von Spira. Lauft also zum Pier 3, um ihn zu begrüßen, dafür geht’s nach Norden. Neben Mika trifft noch Primas Seymor ein, der in der englischen Version mit „ou“ geschrieben wird. Kein Plan, wieso das geändert wurde, aber so nett und heilig er tut – er ist das komplette Gegenteil und das werdet ihr im Laufe des Spiels noch des Öfteren sehen. Eiskalt entführt! Wir erfahren von Wakka, dass er ein Freilos gezogen hat, was bedeutet, dass die Aurochs lediglich die erste Runde gewinnen müssen, um ins Finale zu kommen. Anschließend erfahrt ihr etwas über die Regeln, beziehungsweise dürft ihr euch selbst durch all die Punkte quälen. Ich würde euch ja echt liebendgern helfen, aber von Blitzball hab ich keine Ahnung: Ich verlier jedes Spiel und weiß nichtmal, was ich da tu, geschweige denn wofür genau die Werte da oben sind. Es tut mir ja leid, aber da müsst ihr selbst lesen… es ist aber nicht schlimm, wenn ihr das Turnier in Luca verliert. Fest steht aber, dass Auron laut Yuna in der Stadt sein soll – ja, der Auron aus Zanarkand, der Tidus am Anfang des Spiels den Allerwertesten gerettet hat. Blondie hier versucht übrigens gerade Wakka zu beruhigen, der kurz vorm Durchdrehen steht. Habt ihr wieder die Kontrolle, verlasst den Raum und Tidus versucht sich bei den Al Bhed zu bedanken, doch die verstehen herzlich wenig. Tja, Tidus, da bringt nicht einmal langsam reden was. Geht anschließend nach links und dort runter, wo ihr eine Truhe mit 2 Hi-Potions findet und auf dem Boden liegt das Al Bhed-Lexikon 6! Das V ist das deutsche F. Logisch irgendwie, wird ja gleich ausgesprochen… Geht jedenfalls wieder hoch und nach Süden, wo Yuna gefilmt wird, wie ein Promi. Aus irgendeinem Grund versucht Tidus ihr das Pfeifen beizubringen, ich glaube, um die Aurochs anzufeuern. Doch erst wollen sie Auron finden, was aber noch warten muss. Geht nach Norden in die Sphärenoper, auf der Treppe liegt das Al Bhed-Lexikon 7, was bedeutet, dass das al bhedsche K ein deutsches G ist. Lauft zurück und biegt an der eingezäunten Statue nach Osten ab, wo Tidus von Yuna über Zanarkand ausgefragt wird – mehr oder weniger zumindest. Begebt euch ins nördliche Gebäude, wo Auron allerdings auch nicht anzutreffen ist. Stattdessen wird der arme Kimahri von zwei anderen Ronsos – Biran und Yenke – niedergemacht. Kommt schon, Mobbing verursacht Depressionen! Nicht nett! Und das findet Kimahri auch, denn er schlägt zu. Selbst schuld, würd ich sagen… Währenddessen eröffnet Mika das Turnier und der Anpfiff zum Spiel Besaid Aurochs vs. Al Bhed Psyches ertönt. Dieses Spiel ist noch nicht beeinflussbar, denn wir haben was anderes zu tun: Yuna ist weg und es liegt an Tidus, Kimahri und Lulu, sie zu finden. Und wer ist Schuld? Genau, die Al Bhed Psyches. Sie haben das arme Medium entführt, also lauft zu Pier 4, wo deren Schiff liegt. Auf dem Weg dorthin werdet ihr mehrere Maschina bekämpfen müssen. Nicht schwer, da ihr sie mit Lulus Blitz schnell außer Gefecht setzen könnt. Es schwenkt zum Spiel, das zwar unentschieden steht, aber Wakka scheint nicht gerade sonderlich gesund zu sein. Blöd gefoult, aber Yuna geht vor. Somit springen die drei auf das Schiff und ein Bosskampf beginnt: Yuna ist frei und Tidus erzählt, wie er von Rikku und anderen Al Bhed gerettet wurde. Sie ist daraufhin neugierig und fragt, ob ein gewisser Cid auf dem Schiff war. Cid, ja, äh, Raines, Highwind oder Bunansa? Drück dich doch mal klarer aus, Mädchen… Aber sie meint ihren Onkel, was bedeutet, sie ist eine halbe Al Bhed, allerdings darf Wakka davon nichts erfahren, da er sie förmlich hasst. Neue News vom Spiel: Die Aurochs gewinnen 3-2! Wohoo, Finale! Das Schicksal liegt in euren Händen right|263px Ja, das tuts wirklich. Lauft zunächst zurück zum Stadion und in die Kabine der Aurochs. Dort liegt Wakka, ziemlich verwundet und außer Gefecht, dazu sind die Gegner im Finale tatsächlich die Luca Goers. Redet mit Wakka und ihr erfahrt, dass er nach dem Turnier seine Blitzball-Karriere beenden wird, aber mitspielen wird er jetzt schon nicht mehr. Stattdessen kippt er bewusstlos in Lulus Arme, sobald alle weg sind. Zudem taucht auch noch Auron auf, doch schon heißt es Anpfiff – euer erstes Blitzball-Spiel und ich hoffe, ihr macht es besser als ich. Erst ab der zweiten Halbzeit könnt ihr den Jekkt-Spezial 1 einstellen und habt ne Chance auf den Sieg. Das Publikum verlangt irgendwann nach Wakka, sodass er aufs Feld geht und Tidus zurück in die Kabine geht. Ich persönlich habe 1-0 verloren, aber vielleicht macht ihr es ja besser und lasst den lieben Wakka strahlen :) Wäre das aber noch nicht genug, stürmen nun Monster das Feld – und da ist Tidus auch wieder dabei. An Land gesellt sich dann Auron zur Party, den euch vielleicht mal näher bringen sollte, da er uns nun durchgehend begleitet: Nun tritt auch noch Seymor in Action – wie Yuna, kann auch er eine Bestia beschwören. Eine, die ihr selbst bald im Kampf rufen könnt. Anima. Nein, leider nicht Anime, sondern Anima. Ich sollte echt darauf achten, es nicht aus Versehen falsch zu schreiben O.o Fakt ist aber – das Vieh kann Schaden zufügen, ohne sich vom Fleck zu bewegen. Ich mag sie – Anima is Bae. Speichert noch und ihr seid mich für heute los. Also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern